eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Zone Abbreviations
Many EverQuest II zones are referenced by common, player-accepted abbreviations. However, some zones have no common abbreviation and others are difficult to abbreviate. This list compiles abbreviations the EQ2 community at large most commonly uses. Freeport *EFP - East Freeport *WFP - West Freeport *NFP - North Freeport *SFP - South Freeport *FP - The City of Freeport Qeynos *QH - Qeynos Harbor *NQ - North Qeynos *SQ - South Qeynos Outdoor Zones *Ant - Antonica, levels 10-20, Antonica Timeline, next to Qeynos *BB¹ / BBM - Butcherblock Mountains, levels 20-35, Butcherblock Mountains Timeline, next to Greater Faydark *BM - The Bonemire (Realm of Night) (Kingdom of Sky) *BS - The Barren Sky (Realm of Dawn) (Kingdom of Sky) *COE - Chains of Eternity *CL - The Commonlands, levels 10-20, Commonlands Timeline, next to Freeport *DW / DLW - Darklight Wood, levels 0-20 Darklight Wood Timeline, next to Neriak *EF - Everfrost, levels 40-50, Everfrost Timeline *EJ - The Eidolon Jungle, levels 92-95, The Eidolon Jungle Timeline *EL - Enchanted Lands, levels 20-40, Enchanted Lands Timeline *EW - Eastern Wastes, levels 89-90, Eastern Wastes Timeline *GD - Great Divide, levels 85-90, Great Divide Timeline *GFay / GF / GFD - Greater Faydark, levels 1-20, Greater Faydark Timeline, Kelethin Timeline *KP - Kylong Plains *LFay / LF /LFD - The Lesser Faydark, levels 50-60, Lesser Faydark Timeline *LS - Lavastorm, levels 42-50, Lavastorm Timeline *LP - Loping Plains, levels 60-70, Loping Plains Timeline, The League Timeline *MD - Maj'Dul (The Sinking Sands), levels 45-60, Maj'Dul Timeline *Nek - Nektulos Forest, levels 20-30, Nektulos Forest Timeline (more rarely may refer to Nektropos Castle, a 30+ group instance) *NT - New Tunaria (Greater Faydark), levels 55-70; mostly heroic monsters; also called Felwithe *OP - Obol Plains, levels 92-95, Obol Plains Timeline *RV - Rivervale (Enchanted Lands), levels 35-44, Rivervale Timeline *Seb - Sebilis (Kunzar Jungle, Kunark), levels 73-80 *SF - The Sundered Frontier, levels 75-90, The Sundered Frontier Timeline *SFM - Steamfont Mountains, levels 35-50, Steamfont Mountains Timeline *SH - The Stonebrunt Highlands, levels 81-90, The Stonebrunt Highlands Timeline *SS - The Sinking Sands, levels 42-55, Sinking Sands Timeline *TD - Timorous Deep, levels 1-20, Timorous Deep Timeline *TS - The Thundering Steppes, levels 20-29, The Thundering Steppes Timeline *TT - Tenebrous Tangle (Realm of Twilight) (Kingdom of Sky) *WL - The Withered Lands, levels 90-92, The Withered Lands Timeline *Zek - Zek, the Orcish Wastes, levels 25-35, Zek Timeline Dungeons/Instances *AoA - Altar of Abhorrence (Eidolon Jungle), level 95, eastern area, large fortress like entry, raid zone *AoA - Ascent of the Awakened (Barren Sky,Isle of Discord), raid x 4 *AoB - Anchor of Bazzul (Moors of Ykesha), levels 80, group *BB¹ - Blackburrow (Antonica), levels 15-18, Blackburrow Timeline, group public instance *BSV - Bloodskull Valley (The Commonlands); solo levels 15-18, group levels 19-24 and raid x 2 level 20+ versions exist *CB / CBK - Crushbone Keep (Greater Faydark), levels 20-30, Crushbone Keep Timeline, group instance *Chel - Chelsith (Jarsath Wastes / Kunark), levels 82+, group instance *CMM - Castle Mistmoore (Loping Plains), levels 70+, group public instance *CoA - The Crypt of Agony (Sebilis / Kunark), levels 76-77, group instance *CoD - Cove of Decay (Thundering Steppes), levels 25-35, group instance *CoK - Court of Korucust (Chardok) *CoV - Crypt of Valdoon (Loping Plains), level 70+, group instance *CT - The Temple of Cazic-Thule (Feerrott), level 37-55, group instance *Den - Den of the Devourer (The Bonemire / Kingdom of Sky), levels 63+, group instance *DC - Dreadcutter (Obol Plains), level 95, end of the dock *DF - Deep Forge (Lavastorm), Level 80, group *DFC - Deathfist Citadel (Zek, the Orcish Wastes), levels 36-52, group instance *EOW - Elements of War (The Fortress of Drunder), level 90, group instance *ERH - Erudin Research Halls (The Stonebrunt Highlands) *FG² - Fallen Gate (The Commonlands), levels 18-25, Fallen Gate Timeline, group public instance *FG² / FMG - Firemyst Gully (Antonica), levels 15-22, group instance *FH / FTH - Freethinker Hideout (Loping Plains), levels 73-75, raid x 4 *Halls / HoF - The Halls of Fate (The Bonemire), levels 65+, group instance *HE - Harrow's End (Obol Plains), level 95, north of the dock at the tower) *KC - Karnor's Castle (Kylong Plains / Kunark), levels 70-80, group public instance *KD - Kael Drakkel (Eastern Wastes), levels 90-92, group public instance *Klak - Klak'Anon (Steamfont Mountains), levels 45-55, group instance *LT - The Living Tombs (The Sinking Sands), levels 45-60, group public instance *Maidens - Charasis: Maiden's Chamber (Jarsath Wastes / Kunark), levels 80+, group instance *MM - Mistmyr Manor, Level 80 group *MMC - Mistmoore Catacombs (Loping Plains), levels 70+, group public instance *MoM - The Mines of Meldrath (Steamfont Mountains), levels 50-55, group instance *Nek - Nektropos Castle (Nektulos Forest), levels 30-37, group instance (can also refer to the Nektulos Forest, a level 20-30 outdoor zone) *Nek2 - Nektropos Castle: The Return (Nektulos Forest), levels 50-55, group instance *Nek3 - Nektropos Castle: Tribulation (Nektulos Forest), level 70, group instance *Nest - The Nest of the Great Egg (The Barren Sky), levels 63-66, group instance *NHT - Najena's Hollow Tower (Lavastorm), Level 80, Group *OoA - Obelisk of Ahkzul (Moors of Ykesha), levels 75-80, group *OoB - Obelisk of Blight (The Lesser Faydark), levels 68+, group instance *OoLS - The Obelisk of Lost Souls (The Feerrott), levels 37-50, group public instance *OV - Outer Vaults *PF - Permafrost (Everfrost), levels 45-55, group public instance *PoA - Palace of the Awakened (The Barren Sky / Kingdom of Sky), levels 65+, group public instance *PoF - The Palace of Ferzhul (Moors of Ykesha), levels 80 *Potato/PotAO - Palace of the Ancient One (Moors of Ykesha), raid x 4, Parent zone The Palace of Ferzhul *PP - The Poets Palace (The Shimmering Citadel / Desert of Flames), levels 59-64, group and raid x 2 and raid x 4 instances exist *PR - The Protector's Realm (Sebilis), raid x 4, Parent zone The Crypt of Agony *RE - Runnyeye (Enchanted Lands), levels 30-40, group public instance *RE2 - Runnyeye: The Gathering (Enchanted Lands), levels 71+, group instance *RoV - The Ruins of Varsoon (The Thundering Steppes), levels 25-34, group public instance *RR - Ravenscale Repository (Loping Plains), levels 70-80, group *SH - Stormhold (Antonica), levels 16-27, Stormhold Timeline, group public instance *Sky - Skyshrine: The City of Dracur (The Withered Lands) *SoF - Shard of Fear (The Feerrott) *SoH - Shard of Hate (Nektulos Forest), levels 80-88, raid x4 *Sol / SolE - Solusek's Eye (Lavastorm), levels 42-55, group public instance *SoS / SotS - Sanctum of the Scaleborn (The Barren Sky / Kingdom of Sky), levels 60+, Sanctum of the Scaleborn Timeline, group public instance *ST - Sleeper's Tomb (Eastern Wastes), level 95, in the big pit southwest of wizard spires *TOF - Throne of Fear (Eidolon Jungle), level 95, eastern end in the cave *ToFS - Tower of Frozen Shadow, level 90+ in Great Divide *ToT² / Thuuga - The Tomb of Thuuga *ToT² - Tower of Tactics *TOTF - Temple of the Faceless (Eidolon Jungle), level 95, eastern area, large fortress like entry *ToN - Tombs of Night (Nektulos Forest), levels 30-42, group instance; many different versions of the instance exist for the Bloodline Chronicles *ToMC - Tomb of the Mad Crusader (Commonlands), level 80, raid x 4, Parent zone Befallen: Cavern of the Afflicted *TNT - Throne of New Tunaria (New Tunaria), raid x 4 instance *VOES / Vaults - Charasis: Vault of Eternal Sleep (Jarsath Wastes / Kunark), levels 77-80, group instance *WC - Wailing Caves (The Commonlands), levels 10-20, Wailing Caves Timeline, group instance *WC - Wurmbone's Crag (Jarsath Wastes), level 95, take the bell there and talk to the dwarf *WE - Wurmbone's End (Jarsath Wastes), level 95, take the bell there and talk to the dwarf *WoE - Ward of Elements Level80 x2 Raid zone *YOS - The Ruins of Guk: Ykesha's Outer Stronghold, 80+ Heroic See also *Dungeon Timeline Many zone articles will include abbreviations. (abbrev in ZoneInformation template). Notes ¹ -- Shared abbreviation, refer to usage for clues as to which is meant ² -- Shared abbreviation, refer to usage for clues as to which is meant Category:Terms